Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki
is a twenty episode collection of OVAs produced by AIC, initially released in Japan in 1992. The first two OVA series were later licensed and distributed in North America by Pioneer LDC, with FUNimation Entertainment taking over the rights for the third (and latest) series. The distribution of the first OVA series was originally started in September 1992 and released six episodes that lasted until 1993. The first series was so successful that a seventh special episode was released in January 1994, followed by a second OVA series with six additional episodes that begun distribution in September 1994 and lasted for one year until September 1995. However the second OVA series ended on a cliffhanger and it wasn't until nearly eight years later in 2003 that a third OVA series was distributed in Japan. The third OVA series ended the Tenchi Muyo OVA storyline with six episodes, followed by a special episode released in September 2005 that concluded the storyline. Major characters (protagonists) Tenchi Masaki : A teenager that accidentally releases an alien space pirate, thereby drawing the attention of other space faring individuals. His actions unintentionally cause the destruction of his school and the revelation that he himself is part of the powerful Juraian race, and a member of their royal family. In the 1st OAV it is revealed that he can create Lighthawk Wings (the power of the goddesses and Jurai ships) himself without the aid of a royal tree (Tenchi has no Royal Tree but possesses both Yosho's sword key for tree Funaho and a bracelet to draw power from tree Tsunami) when generating his own Lighthawk Wings, Tenchi can also perform energy-matter conversion. Ryoko Hakubi : A creation of the scientist Washu Hakubi (of her own egg and a substance called Masu) Ryoko was a space pirate in the service of Kagato until she was sealed in a cave for 700 years, she is released by Tenchi Masaki in the first episode. She draws most of her powers from three mysterious gems and is partnered with the cabbit spaceship Ryo-Ohki. Masaki Ayeka Jurai : A princess of the Jurai Royal Family, she is searching the galaxy for her half-brother Yosho with her sister Sasami when she detects Ryoko (whom Yosho had been pursuing prior to his disappearance) her tree-ship Ryu-Oh crashes on Earth, where she reluctantly joins Tenchi and Ryoko. Masaki Sasami Jurai : A princess of the Jurai Royal Family, she tags along on her sister's search for Yosho, it is revealed in the 2nd OAV (though hinted at in the 1st) that in addition to being a Jurain princess, she has also merged with the Goddess Tsunami, which grants the Jurai family its royal trees. Sasami frequently cooks for the household and is paired with the tree-ship Tsunami (the original tree-ship of Goddess Tsunami). Mihoshi Kuramitsu : A member of the powerful Kuramitsu family of the Seniwa empire and a Detective of the Galaxy Police (which is also under Kuramitsu control) Mihoshi is prone to clumsiness and can act ditsy, despite being highly intelligent. Mihoshi is distantly related to Washu, and through that lineage has the power of improbably good luck. She crashes on Earth while looking for Kagato. Washu Hakubi : A former Director of the Galaxy Academy and ranked among the top scientists in the galaxy. Washu's more recent pursuits involve investigating the three gems (the ones Ryoko were given) and creating lifeforms capable of harnessing their power (of which the Ryoko/Ryo-Ohki combination is one). She was trapped by Kagato and later released by Mihoshi, it is revealed in OAV 3 and some spinoff media (and hinted in OAV 2) that Washu is a human manifestation of a sister-goddess to Tsunami and Tokimi. Villains & Antagonists Kagato A former student of Washu (revealed in spin-off media as a creation of hers) In the pursuit of science he frequently pillages ruins for relics with no regard to life or property, earning him the nickname 'Ruins Buster' and status of Eternally Wanted by the Galaxy Police. Kagato is the main antagonist of the 1st OAV making an attempt to recover Ryoko (whom he previously brainwashed into serving him) and use the power of her gems to capture Tsunami. Doctor Clay A former colleague and academic rival of Washu from the Galaxy Academy, he is in service to Lady Tokimi in OAV 2 (in which he is the primary adversary) and is ordered by her to capture Washu and bring her to Tokimi. Clay uses the shape-shifting android Zero to replace Ryoko and capture Washu. However he is outsmarted by Washu, captured and handed over to the Galaxy Police. Lady Tokimi is a mysterious hyperdimensional being who is one of the "Choushin", the greatest "goddesses" in existence. Her sisters are Tsunami and Washu. Introduced in the second OVA series, where she orders Dr. Clay to bring Washu to her. Tokimi is not portrayed as an antagonist in the 3rd OVA, since she considers Tenchi as the result of their research to find or create a being more powerful than herself. While Tsunami and Washu were experimenting within the universe to try to discover an even higher level being, Tokimi was left in-charge of the universe and controls it from Hyper-dimension through dimensional supervisors and conducts higher order chaos experiments. Though Tokimi's actions lead to trouble for Tenchi and his group, Tokimi turns out not to be a true villain as there was no malice in her actions but simply lacked the wisdom of her sisters. Z-0001332536893 (Z or Zetto) (real name Z-0001332536893) is the principal antagonist of the third OVA series of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki. An anomalous being of great power, capable of punching holes through planets seemingly without effort. He is capable of creating Lighthawk Wings created through the experiments of Lady Tokimi. Throughout the 3rd OAV, he stalks Tenchi and his household, setting up a confrontation between Tenchi and Misao Kuramitsu and ultimately battling Tenchi to prove his superiority and disrupt the choushin plans. Z is portrayed as suffering from the loss of his family and resentful of the Goddesses and their meddling, despite serving Tokimi. The Counter-actor An anomalous being capable of repelling and suppressing the power of the Choushin Goddesses as well as causing them physical injury (visually appearing to corrupt their body, turning them black). Z found her in the future and used her in his plans to kill Tenchi and stop the Goddesses' experiments. The counter-actor is stopped by a kiss from Tenchi and is revealed to be Masaki Misaki Jurai (The 2nd Empress of Jurai and mother of Ayeka and Sasami) from some point in the future. Minor characters For other characters within the OVA continuity that make a brief appearance in the OAV series, see also: Tenchi Muyo! GXP. ; , , and : Tenchi has three classmates are as they follow: Kazuhiko Amagasaki who appears briefly in Episode 1 where he hears Tenchi's story and when Amagasaki makes an insensitive comment, that Tenchi must have been so desperate that he slept with a mummy, it resulted in Tenchi punching Amagasaki pointing out to him that he should get a life. : In the first episode of OVA 3, Tenchi came to revisit his old school, which was being rebuilt after Ryoko destroyed it. It was here that he met his old friends Kamikura and Ikeda, who wanted to know if Tenchi was living with a group of foreign girls, as Amagasaki had told them about. When Tenchi was trying to make up a believable story, Ikeda was writing down the story on a notepad for the school newspaper and even wanted to go over there to interview the girls, much to Tenchi's chagrin. They also revealed that Amagasaki had transferred to a school in Tokyo which is why he came over to Tenchi's house and left Kamikura and Ikeda with a message for Tenchi: "So long, Traitor!" : Other than appearing in OVA 1 in a minor appearance, Amagasaki is also a recurring character in Tenchi in Tokyo. : Amagasaki voiced by: Toshiharu Sakurai (Japanese), Mark Tracy (English) : Kamikura voiced by: Wataru Takagi (Japanese), Crispin Freeman (English) : Ikeda voiced by: Yasuhiro Fujiwara (Japanese), Kirk Thornton (English) ; Galactic Police Commander : A Wau by birth, the Galactic Police commander answers directly to the G.P.'s marshal, Minami Kuramitsu. He appeared once in OAV 1, episode 4, then again in the final episode in OAV 2. His desk is always covered with a lot of paperwork, mostly concerning Mihoshi Kuramitsu... misconduct reports, complaints... and a lot of bills for the damages she caused. : Voiced by: Hiroshi Masuoka (Japanese), Dan Butler (English ep. 4), Harry Johnson (English ep. 13) ; : Nobeyama is Mihoshi Kuramitsu's immediate superior in the Galaxy Police. He is constantly worrying about his future, since Mihoshi usually doesn't listen when he gives her assignments. He is also secretly a member of Jurai Intelligence, and relayed Mihoshi's report on the Kagato incident, since it contained sensitive information about Jurai's royal trees. : Voiced by: Takurō Kitagawa (Japanese), Harry Johnson (English, credited as David Johnson in OAV 1) ; : Yukinojyo is the name of Mihoshi Kuramitsu's spacecraft, as well as the artificial intelligence that operates it. The A.I. is always trying to help out Mihoshi, despite her bungling. : Voiced by: Hideyuki Umezu (Japanese), Mark Tracy (English) ; Onsen Keeper : First appearing in OAV 1 episode 4, she is Tenchi's great aunt, who is also the owner of a hot springs resort. Tenchi, Nobuyuki, Ryoko, Aeka, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki traveled to relax in the hotsprings on their vacation. However, the building surrounding her springs were badly damaged by the monster that Ryoko had summoned and she was almost attacked by the monster and then demanded an explanation shortly after Mihoshi had arrived. : Not willing to forgive any guests who had damaged her resort, in OVA 2 episode 9, she had Tenchi and his extended family come back to fix the damages, and showing how strict she is, had them get to work when they arrived (including Nobuyuki and Katsuhito). However, since Washu was not with the group last time, she and Sasami were excused from work as the onsen keeper wasn't planning on making the children work (of course, she had no idea Washu was actually 20,000 years old, which Washu used to her advantage). : Voiced by: Hisako Kyōda (Japanese), Zita Campisi (English OAV 1), Kate T. Vogt (English OAA 2) ; : Tenchi's infant cousin, he appears in the first episode of OVA 2. When his mother becomes ill, his grandmother, Tenchi's aunt Kasumi, sends Taro to live with Tenchi and the girls until his mother got better. Although it went smooth at first, the demands Taro places on Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi becomes too much for them to handle. Then out of chance, Washu helps out, easing the burden, and taking on the job singlehandedly with the experience that she had with her own son Mikumo. : Strangely, it was because of Washu that Taro spoke his first words, he called Washu, "Mama", which brought her memories of her son Mikumo to the forefront. : Voiced by: Miki Narahashi (Japanese), Sherry Lynn (English) ; Mass or Masu : Mass, or Masu, are communal creatures allegedly discovered by Naja Akara, and what Washu Hakubi used to create Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. These creatures have anti-matter capabilities, and often pattern their thought patterns after the strongest mind they find. Washu had some of these creatures in her lab when Ryo-Ohki stumbled onto them. Somehow, these creatures caught on to the little cabbit's thought patterns (which included her feelings for Tenchi) and fused themselves into a single creature. : Because the Masu tend to destroy anyone who threatens them, the girls tried to stop the Masu creature from harming Tenchi. In the attempt, Ryo-Ohki attacked the creature, and was about to be destroyed when Washu ordered the cabbit to assimilate it. In doing so, Ryo-Ohki can now assume a humanoid form, as well as existing in two forms when Ryo-Ohki assumes ship form. ; : D3 is a dimensional supervisor, specifically the supervisor of the 3rd dimension. He serves Lady Tokimi and the other Chousin (Tsunami directed an order to D3 about the state of Tenchi's powers during his battle with Z). He first appeared before Dr. Clay when he arrived to demand to see Tokimi to make his report and confirm the person that she is searching for. Although D3 pointed he could also confirm that person, he immediately disappeared when Tokimi agreed to Clay's terms of speaking with her. After Tokimi ordered Clay to bring Washu to her, D3 pointed to Clay not to hurt Washu. : After Dr. Clay's capture, D3 is surprised to see that Tenchi Masaki is capable of matter conversion, but is only capable of generating three Light Hawk Wings. D3 also applies the necessary treatments on Dr. Clay and his robot servant Zero (who was merged with Ryoko Hakubi) in order to block off all memories pertaining to Tokimi to help conceal her existence. : D3 is also aware that Z is planning to disobey Tokimi's orders of not harming Tenchi. D3 later observes Z's final battle against Tenchi with the other interdimensional directors. : Voiced by: Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Japanese), Jack Fletcher (English OVA 2), Michael McConnohie (English OVA 3) ; : Nakita is the father of Mihoshi and Misao and a military officer that briefly appears at the end of episode 16. He pointedly questions Minami Kuramitsu as to why he is sending the Chobimaru to Earth with Misao to rescue Mihoshi without his authorization. Nakita warns him that since Earth is an undeveloped world, he would risk having the Earthlings see it and cause a general panic. After realizing that Minami intends to destroy the Earth, Nakita knows that Minami is risking a war between the Kuramitsu family and Jurai and also points out that he has a message that Mikami Kuramitsu will sell one of his garden planets if the Chobimaru were to be damaged in the attack. Nakita then gave Minami the other message from Lady Seto that she will buy the planet and enjoy watching Minami squirm, as she only intends to watch. : Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Kirk Thornton (English) ; Mashisu Makibi : Misao Kuramitsu's assistant onboard the Choubimaru. : Voiced by: Keiko Onodera (Japanese), Lara Cody (English OVA 3), Kari Wahlgren (English GXP, credited as Renee Emerson) ; : Kiyone Masaki (not to be confused with Kiyone Makibi) is the mother of Tenchi and Tennyo Masaki, as well as the younger sister of Minaho Masaki. Although she was a loving, kind person and an excellent cook (she had taught Rea Masaki how to cook), she also inherited the playful spirit of her mother Airi Masaki, such as pulling pranks and doing things in an outlandish fashion, which became extreme just before her death (she had once wrote 'baka' (stupid-head in the FUNimation dub) on Seina's forehead as the boy slept). She had even concoted a tale about how she died (with help from her mother Airi Masaki), however, the story made no sense whatsoever. In truth, she has died peacefully; at the age of 248 years. : (Note: In OVA 1, because of a translation mix-up, Kiyone Masaki was first identified as Tenchi's grandmother. This error was corrected in OVA 2. Also the subtitles of the original Pioneer VHS and DVD releases of OVA 1 also had this defect as well, but it was corrected in the Geneon re-releases. Kiyone Masaki was first identified by name in the second episode of OVA 3, when Nobuyuki Masaki made-up a reaction when he saw Tennyo Masaki, who looks exactly like Kiyone.) : Voiced by: Yuri Amano (Japanese), Petrea Burchard (English OVA 1), Wendee Lee (English OVA 3) ; , , and : These are the muscle that Mashisu Makibi had accompany her when she tried to have Ryoko Hakubi framed by destroying the Choubimaru. Baguma is the more muscular of them, and also had telepathic abilities. Sorunāru relies on spider-like battle-mechas, while Fujimasa uses mechas resembling wolves. : These three were supposed to capture three of the women in Tenchi's house; Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu, while Mashisu captured Sasami. Of course, none of them were able to accomplish this task (Sorunāru's spider mechas were demolished by Ryoko, Ayeka and Ryo-Ohki handled Fujimasa's wolf mechas... with the mechas totally scared of Ryo-Ohki, and when Baguma failed to subdue Washu, Seto and Noike, Washu took care of Baguma by hitting him in the head with a mallet) and they were captured themselves. The three were later taken aboard Tsunami-fune, where they were treated to a party, which also featured Shinju sake - a wine made from the fruit of Jurai's royal trees and so rare, a bottle sells for the price of an entire planet! : Baguma voiced by: Yoshinori Sonobe (Japanese), Dan Woren (English) : Fujimasa voiced by: Hidenari Ugaki (Japanese), Sean Cw Johnson (English) : Sorunāru voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese), Kim Strauss (English) Mamah : Sasami's nursemaid who appears in episode 9 in OVA 2, she is searching for Sasami during Ryoko's attack on Jurai. Broadcast history The English-dubbed version of OVA 1 and 2 was originally aired on KTEH in San Jose in the late 90's, and then later picked up by Cartoon Network in 2000 for broadcast on its Toonami block (US and Europe). The Toonami version was edited for content, and featured custom opening and closing credits. The series also ran on Cartoon Network's adult anime channel, CNX in the UK. After Cartoon Network's rights to broadcast the show expired, International Channel picked up the rights to air the dubbed version in 2004. Presently the episodes of OVA 3 have not been aired on basic cable television. However, the Funimation channel had the third season in rotation for a time. Music *'Background music/score' was composed by Seikou Nagaoka. *'Opening 2' (episodes 8-13): I'm a Pioneer [Boku wa motto PAIONIA] (Japanese version performed by Chisa Yokoyama, English version performed by Sharyn Scott) *'Ending 1' (episodes 1-7): Talent for Love [Ren'ai no Sainou] (Japanese version performed by Chisa Yokoyama, English version performed by Sharyn Scott) *'Ending 2' (episodes 8-13): The Lonely Moon [Tsuki no Tragedy] (Japanese version performed by Ai Orikasa, English version performed by Scottie Haskell) *'Ending 3' (episodes 14-20): Lovely Cookin' (performed by Tomoko Odajima) *'Insert Song' (episode 8): Washu's Lullaby (Japanese version performed by Yuko Kobayashi, English version performed by Scottie Haskell) External links * [http://www.funimation.com/tenchimuyoryoohki/ Official Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Funimation website] * Category:Anime of 1992 Category:Anime of 1993 Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Tenchi Muyo! Category:Anime OVAs it:Chi ha bisogno di Tenchi? Ryo-Ohki